Amor prohibido
by ktty.ccg
Summary: Hanji hija única de Erwin smith presidente de Indaren inc. se escapa de su hogar para poder estar libre de ordenes pero en eso la secuestra Levi Rivaille famoso ladrón y asesino del país. escapan de la policía innumerables veces pero en cada una se enamoran mas y en la ultima se escabullen por amor. ADVERTENCIA: un poco de lemmon al transcurso de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

La vida a veces te da desgracias, como yo ahora que estoy internada en algo que cualquiera podría estar disfrutando, solo que no piensan que ser la hija de un empresario millonario que solo presume acerca de su interés en el dinero y no por su hija, además de obligarla hacer cosas que no quiere, con actitud que no quiere, donde no quiere y la vida que no quiere.

-padre, ¿puedo salir?- decía una joven chica de cabellos castaños, ojos del mismo color con unas pestañas largas naturales que la hacían resaltar, gafas, unos labios rosados, delgados. Piel morena y un cuerpo totalmente formado.

-no, te quedas en casa.-dijo mirándola con esos ojos del color del cielo.

-pero, tengo 17 años tengo derecho a salir, y voy a entrar a la universidad…-fue interrumpida por su padre Erwin.

-estas bajo mi techo, bajo mis reglas. Y si te pierdo, yo te seguiría hasta encontrarte.-dijo seriamente.

-ah? No entiendo lo último.-mirando fijo.

-retírate.-solo dijo sin impórtale la pregunta

-pero…

-RETIRATE.

Hanji solo salió más triste de lo normal por ser ignorado otra vez por su padre. Hanji no lo pensó dos veces en escapar solo una noche, cogió un poco de dinero por si acaso, y escapo sin ser vista por cualquier guardaespaldas y policía que rodeaban la casa y gracias a la nana pudo escarpar sin que nadie la siguiera.

Después de que Hanji salió, hablo su madre a hablarle a Erwin.

-porqué la tratas así, déjala salir.-dijo defendiendo a Hanji

-recuerda que soy muy poderoso y pueden que la secuestren y no quiero perder a mi única hija.-dijo bajando la mirada al suelo

-pero así nunca la dejaras ser feliz.-dijo con sentimiento de lastima hacia su hija.

-prefiero su seguridad por ahora.

La madre de Hanji solo negó con la cabeza y se retiró a buscar a su hija.

Solo quiero que este feliz sin sufrir violencia.- pensó Erwin

.

Hanji solo se vio feliz en estar más en el espacio exterior, se mostró muy interesada ya que no había quien decirle a que acercarse y que no. Después de tiempo de curiosidad su cuerpo pidió comida. Iba por un calle y vio como unos vándalos estaban robando y ella sin pensarlo estaba buscando un teléfono

-llamar a la policía, tengo que llamarla.-dejo de buscar al sentir que alguien le estaba tirando de su cabellera.

Al alzar la mirada encontró unos penetrantes ojos azules, y de baja estatura.

-tu no llamaras a la policía.-dijo con una voz profunda que hizo estremecer a la chica.

-Levi, ven ayudarnos.-dijo una mujer pelirroja

-sigue con el robo, estoy eliminado testigos.-dijo este con toda frialdad

.

.

**Traigo otro fic ;) lo siento Sarah pensando en el prólogo que hare para ti pensé en esta y ni modo lo escribí ñ.ñ. pero prometo que te hare ese fic.**

**Review?...**


	2. Te encontrare

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Capítulo 1: Te encontrare**

…

La nana de Hanji, Nanaba se quedó sorprendida de que venía su madre y esta solo hacia escusas para que no entrara. Pero eso no la detuvo para hablar con su hija y al ver que no estaba dio toda prisa a ver Erwin y con solo esas palabras le dijo a la policía que la encontrara.

…

Después de lo dicho Hanji se tensó mucho al saber que la iba a matar, pero no puedo resistirse una carcajada al ver que le hombre es de estatura baja. Levi al saber que se estaba riendo jalo más fuerte del cabello de Hanji.

-de que te ríes, mujer.-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-auch, es que eres…-se detuvo al sentir un jalón más fuerte

-¿soy qué?

-eres tan bajo y…-esta vez creyó que le iba arrancar el cabello.

-estás loca para poder provocarme.-dijo este

-¿Y? solo eres un hombre de poca cosa.-dijo está burlándose

-eres una cuatro ojos impertinente.-dijo este acercándola a él

- y estas muy pequeño para estar en la calle.-dijo está riéndose fuerte

-estas afirmando tu muerte con cada palabra que dices.-dijo con una mirada desafiante.

-no gracias chiquitín.-dijo tratando de soltar el agarre

-tu nombre.-dijo apretándola más fuerte

-¿te importa?-

-sí, ahora dilo.-esta vez se estaba excediendo con sacarle palabras ahorcándola

-han-ji –z-oe.-con las manos en los brazos del chico

-ah, hija de Erwin Smith ¿verdad?-dijo penetrándola con su mirada

-si ¿Por qué?-ante eso Levi la suelta pero le aprieta fuerte la cara para acercarla

-no estaría mal, sacarle dinero a ese bastardo.-dijo sacando una sonrisa maliciosa. Ahí Hanji lo reconoció el hombre más buscado del país por matar y robar.

Esta vez Hanji si creía que estaba en problemas y solo hizo expresión de horror. La única que la salvo fue otra vez esa mujer pelirroja con otro hombre de peinado extraño.

-el maldito llamo a la policía.-dijo una mujer de dos coletas, ojos grandes y ropa un poco desgastada. Levi al oír esas palabras soltó a Hanji y está aprovechando el momento salió corriendo, Levi iba ir tras ellas pero las sirenas de la policía lo detuvieron y los presentes escaparon pero antes de eso Levi grito – te encontrare zoe, aunque me lleve a la muerte.- en eso Hanji se detuvo por mas horror

Todo el lugar se llenó de autos de la policía hasta donde estaba Hanji. Un policía vio a Hanji que estaba en shock pero eso no le importaba y la llevo a casa donde esperaba una discusión más larga.

.

Al llegar solo veía a unos padres molestos, al saber que pudo pasarle algo grave y que ya ha pasado.

-¡por qué no obedeces mis órdenes!-dijo Erwin, y Hanji no respondía solo tragaba duro la saliva al saber que el matón más famoso del país la perseguía.

-Hanji, por primera vez en esto te digo, te quedas en casa te guste o no.-al escuchar esas palabras de su madre no callo más.

-siempre tengo que hacer lo que ustedes quieren y no lo que yo quiero.-dijo gritándoles en la cara

-sí, entonces que quieres.- gritando también la madre de Hanji

-quiero irme de aquí.-dijo casi llorando

-pues, vete.-dijo Erwin con normal tranquilidad.-si eso quieres, puedes irte.

Hanji solo hizo caso pero no entendió a fondo la indirecta, y solo salió de ahí tomo sus cosas de valor y salió de ahí.

-¡¿qué te pasa Erwin?!-dijo empujado al hombre

-puede que se haya ido, pero no que la tenga vigilada.-dijo firme

-ah.-dijo más tranquila.-lo esperado de ti.

Hanji salió furiosa y feliz a la vez, podía hacer lo que quería y como no tenía a un lugar donde más ir se quedó en un hotel no tan lujoso o muy pobre. Allí podía vivir en tranquilidad. Solo que al día siguiente encontró una historia en el periódico acerca de su familia y lo de anoche. Hanji no leía el periódico y meno sobre su familia pero esta vez si ya que un asesino quería matarla y utilizarla.

.

.

…**.no creo que esto sea droga (?)….**

**Review?**


	3. Te tengo

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Capítulo 2: Te tengo**

Hanji solo se quedó impactada por la noticia.

….

**FAMOSO EN LA CASA INDAREN**

**En las altas horas de la noche, el famoso ladrón y asesino Levi Rivaille se adentró a la mansión de Erwin Smith no necesariamente para robar sino a secuestrar a su hija Hanji zoe, sin embargo no la encuentra. Escapa y solo deja una nota.**

''**aunque me lleve a la muerte, te encontrare Hanji zoe. ''**

…...

No le intereso lo demás, pero no puedo contener el miedo al saber que no se iba a rendir a buscarla. Saber lo que le podría hacer u obligar hacer, esas clases de pensamientos no eran tan cómodos tomando una ducha, pero decidió olvidarlo y evitar cualquier problema o algo que la llevaría en las manos de ese delincuente.

Pasando lo demás solo quería aire, no conocía tanto de ahí solo veía demasiados ducto de ventilación y muchos pasillos, es como para esconderse y escapar de alguien. Iba pasando por el ascensor y encontró a un hombre de ojos avellana y rubio oscuro y esta solo se acerca a él para hablar.

-hola me puedes decir como llego a la recepción.-dijo Hanji acercándose

-ven, acompáñame.-dijo el chico de al lado

-ok.-solo acompaño a un ascensor y el hombre presiono el botón del primer piso. En unos minutos solo había silencio pero el hombre lo rompió.

-tu eres Hanji zoe ¿verdad?-dijo mirándola atentamente

-sí, soy yo. Viste el periódico verdad.-dijo desalentada

-sí, no debe ser alegre que un hombre te esté persiguiendo para utilizarte y luego matarte.

-sí. Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo.

-Moblit banner, mucho gusto.-dijo este con una sonrisa

-oye me podrías ayudar a conocer este edificio, por favor.

-claro, si quieres podríamos ser amigos.-dijo. Moblit se quedó sorprendido con eso ya que la mujer que busca ese hombre estaba ante sus ojos, lo menos que podría hacer con la pobre era ayudarla con su confusión.

-claro, yo no eh tenido amigos que me comprendan mucho y jamás los eh tenido.-dijo en voz baja al final de la oración.

Al final se quedaron hablando hasta el piso 4 donde Moblit tenía que ir. En todo el recorrido hablaron Hanji por fin encontró alguien con quien hablar y que la escuchara.

-si necesitas ayuda búscame.-le dijo a Hanji antes de salir y esta solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-al fin tengo una persona que me escuche, comprenda y enséñese.-dijo

Hanji se sintió muy motivada al saber que alguien estaba a su lado ya que era su primer verdadero amigo. Se sintió alegre hasta cuando vio frente a sus ojos el que daría la muerte por ella: Levi Rivaille. Solo lo vio ordenando cosas y él al ver su presencia solo sonrió.

.

Rivaille solo hacia vueltas y vueltas por toda la habitación pensando cómo y dónde iba a encontrar a esa mujer. Además de perder tiempo en esa casa para no hallarla. Y solo se hacía una pregunta que iba más allá ¿Por qué me intereso tan por ella?...

-oye Rivaille, que vamos hacer ahora ya que no encontramos a esa chica?-decía Isabel mirando en la ventana de la habitación.

-no lose pero perdimos bastante tiempo en ese lugar para llegar con las manos vacías…-decía farlan.

-agh, no lose pero la quiero aquí, en frente de mis ojos.-decía Levi con el ceño fruncido.

-oye, sé que ese hombre tiene mucho dinero pero enserio va para tanto?-dijo farlan levantado una ceja

-sí, esa mujer me provoco y le dije que marco la afirmación de su muerte ahora voy a cumplir la promesa.-dijo con una mirada fría y sin ningún sentimiento.

Levi tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer pero necesitaba dinero para llegar a su meta así que llevo a su grupo a robar un hotel. Sellaron todas las salidas para poder robar en las cuales eran pocas y ahí comenzaron el saqueo. Pero Levi era un maniático de la limpieza no podía soportar ver suciedad por doquier, no quería recordar sus penas y comenzó a limpiar con un trapo lo que veía sucio hasta que vio el ascensor abrirse y vio como Hanji salía de él.

En la mente de Rivaille se sentía satisfecho al saber que no tuvo que hacer casi nada, solo tenía que hacer que la chica coopere y sino amenazarla con algo que hiciera para que ella cumpla sus órdenes. Al saber la amenaza solo sonrió maliciosamente haciendo que la chica se llene de horror y retroceda..

.

.

…**.agradecimientos a todos los 6 (XD) y los demás que me siguen en esta historia, está también la hago corta porque estoy un poco mala de ideas **

**Gracias a dalhia por darme el apellido de moblit ñ.ñ**

**Hasta el próximo cap :B**

**Review?...**


	4. ¿Por dinero o Por deseo?

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Capítulo 3: ¿por dinero o por deseo?**

Los dos se quedaron mirando, Hanji mirando su sonrisa maliciosa y Levi veía como la chica se llenaba de miedo y desesperación . Hanji dejo de mirar al criminal y salió corriendo con la esperanza de que no la siguiera pero no funciono. ''aunque me lleve a la muerte'' ésas palabras solo se le entraban a la cabeza a Hanji, él no se iba a detener hasta verla en sus manos, lo único que podía hacer era correr. Levi estaba vestido con una camisa remangada hasta los codos, unos pantalones un poco sueltos y unos zapatos, a Levi se le hacía fácil correr en cambia Hanji tenía una falda, una camisa fresca y tacones que después de unos segundo se los quito y los tiro.

Levi no podía creer, que esa mujer la iba encontrar por un capricho de aburrimiento, ahora no le importaba nada solo en atraparla.

Hanji ahora si creía que esos pasillos confusos servían en algo pero el hombre era muy rápido, cada vez aceleraba la velocidad, esta vez Hanji se creía perdida.

-no, m-e sigas, por favor.-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, Levi solo le dio una mirada penetrante y desafiante.

Hanji dejo de correr derechamente y comenzó a buscar una habitación vacía en donde entrar pero para su sorpresa todas estaban cerradas, era casi medio día era obvio que todos se habían ido al trabajo. Levi se dio cuenta y dejo de correr sino a caminar detrás de la chica desesperada.

-tranquila, nadie te ayudara.-esas palabras se le hicieron difíciles a ella como se podía relajar así como así.-si cooperas no te hare daño.

-¡no!, quiero te vayas de mi vista, rata callejera.-Hanji encontró un lugar donde esconderse y se metió rápidamente en cambio Levi se llenó de furia ante el comentario, su estado era de bestia. Estaba intentando partir la puerta y esta la estaba destrozando.

Hanji estaba en momento crítico como iba a salir de ahí ilesa, hasta que recordó que había muchos ductos y subió por una que estaba en esa.

Levi había tumbado la puerta pero solo único que vio fue un cuarto vacío, hasta que se dio cuenta que la mujer se había escapado por la ventilación. Este de un tirón mando lejos esa rejilla y se metió, como unos pies se alejaban por un camino.

-mujer, no iras tan lejos.-dijo gritando

La mujer escucho esas palabras y se antero ante de lo que estaba y comenzó a llorar.

-ves ahora me tienes tras tuyo.-dijo tocándole el pie y Hanji por impulso le dio una patada en la cara obviamente Levi se vio más enojado que nunca ahora Hanji corría por su vida o más bien gateando.

Hanji recordó unas palabras ''te ayudare en lo que necesites''. Justamente pasando por la habitación de Moblit y entro muy apresuradamente y corrió en unas de sus habitaciones. Levi apenas iba entrando. Hanji se había escondido debajo de la cama. Levi buscaba en todas partes closet, detrás y debajo de los muebles hasta que se le vino a la cabeza que estaba debajo de la cama. Hanji abrió los ojos del horror, Levi estaba a punto de descubrirla hasta que oyó un ruido y Levi dejo de buscar en aquella habitación y se fue.

Hanji estaba más tranquila y se dispuso a buscar algo que la defendiera y buscando sin hacer el menor ruido encontró una pistola la cual cargo muy nerviosa jamás en su vida había tocado manejar ese tipo de artefactos.

Sacando de sus pensamientos que un azoto de la puerta y vio el pequeño hombre con el ceño fruncido fuertemente.

-muy inteligente, para ser una puta. Tener un gato tiene muchas ventajas.-cerro la puerta con fuerza.

Esta le apunto con la pistola en la frente.-si te acercas, te disparo.- lo único que oyó fue una sonrisa burlona.

-ha! No me hagas reír, nisiquiera puedes sostener un arma.-este se iba acercando más y más. Hanji solo podía retroceder y cerró los ojos. El peor error de su vida, Levi vio la acción y en un movimiento rápido le quito el arma y la acerco a él.

-cerrar los ojos al tener un arma, pésimo error…-Levi todavía veía como tenía los ojos cerrados.-abre los ojos. Dijo en tono de orden. A la cual Hanji hizo caso no quería más problemas y los abrió.

Levi se quedó atónito, veía esos grandes ojos chocolatosos lleno de lágrimas y horror. Esos ojos son muy lindos pensó Levi, solo veía como hacia puchero de ''no me hagas daño'' eso se le hizo más lindo. Otro pésimo error para el ahora ella era la atacante.

Hanji le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que le sacara el aire y ella escapara.

-puta…-susurro Levi sin aire

Hanji corrió como el principio y salió del apartamento y del piso en el que estaba, empujando gente que transitaba en el otro piso y esquivándola no se atrevió a mirar a tras pero no sentía la presencia de Levi se sentía segura.

-otra vez estoy segura.-dijo en un pasillo solitario.

-no lo creo, hermosura.-Levi apareció desde los ductos de ventilación.

Hanji parecía una gran pendeja, había olvidado que él se podía desplazar en los ductos y peor aún había olvidado el arma.

-la desesperación te hace inútil y todo lo que haces, lo sabias Hanji.-se estaba acercando a ella.

Hanji corrió hasta la cocina, el único lugar donde escapar. No había nadie ahí así que con cuidado se escondió en la estantería de platos que estaba abajo. Levi abrió aquellas puertas y solo se limitó a buscar a la mujer mientras que ella se decía para sí ''mierda para que vine, mierda para que vine''. Hanji había durado unos 5 minutos escondida, pero un movimiento en vano la delato, movió el pie para estar cómoda y en un segundo platos caían al suelo. Levi al llegar solo miro a la mujer llorando en posición fetal.

Levi ahora si la tenía, solo se acercó a ella y la acerco a él muy exageradamente y le apunto con la pistola atrás.

-ves, aunque me lleve a la muerte, aunque si llegaste muy lejos, todavía siento tu patada.-dijo este mirándola fijamente.-aunque eres muy bella.

Hanji no le hizo caso y comenzó a golpearlo, al cual a Levi no le hace daño ''su pecho es muy fuerte'' pensó Hanji. Al analizar bien esas palabras se ruborizo.

Levi comenzó a ver su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, la mujer era totalmente hermosa, y el cómo jamás había visto una chica de ese modo comenzó a manosearla debajo de falda, agarrándole las nalgas y soltando el arma Levi la subió y la adjunto a la pared, Hanji se sentía peor en la acción del hombre además de acecino y ladrón también era un violador.

-¡suéltame acosador!.- grita la chica

Levi estaba a punto de golpearla en la cara ese comentario de verdad lo enfado hasta que Isabel abre la puerta y le dijo.-Levi la policía está a punto de rodear el lugar tenemos que irnos!- a Levi se le hizo muy convincente esas palabras miro a la mujer y le dio una sonrisa la cual a Hanji hizo que se tensara. Levi saco un pañuelo de su camisa, la volteo y comenzó a ahogarla con eso era un olor extraño para ella. Comenzó a ver todo nublado y lo último que vio fue esos ojos azules casi grises mirándola.

Levi se hacía preguntas ¿Por qué la veo de ese modo? ¿Por qué la toque de esa forma? se decía mientras miraba su mano ¿lo hago por deseo o por dinero?

.

.

**Perdón por no actualizar ayer :c**

**Hasta el próximo cap :B**

**Review?-**


	5. Prisionera

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Capítulo 4: prisionera **

Hanji abrió los ojos lentamente veía muy nubloso y quería ver pero sintió una esposas que juntaban sus manos, quería pararse pero una cuerda se lo hacía imposible, quería pedir ayuda pero una mordaza ahogaba sus palabras, otra vez se le negaba lo que quería y la libertad.

Al menos zoe veía donde estaba, era una habitación muy pequeña y tenía ventanas selladas, una mesa en la mitad y una cama donde estaba. Pero eso no era importante, estaba secuestrada, el plan de Levi se le hizo realidad, con solo pensar en que le iba hacer a su padre sollozaba y le salía unas pocas lágrimas.

Unas pisadas cerca de la puerta la hicieron sacarse de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién sería? Al abrirse la puerta vio una mujer la pelirroja que siempre estaba junto a Levi. Esta traía una bandeja de comida.

-hola, ¿estás bien?-dijo Isabel muy feliz pero para la castaña se le hizo una pregunta muy tonta como iba estar bien si la habían secuestrado.

-imagino que no, alcance a ver que Levi casi te viola.-esas palabras le hicieron recordar lo que le había hecho Levi antes de que la hiciera desmayar. Esos recuerdos de como tocaba sus parte intimas la hicieron llorar un poco. La pelirroja se le acercó y le limpio las lágrimas.

-supongo que te debió haber dolido, con tu cara se puede saber que te llego a hacer. Pero no importa, porque él cree que eres bonita y no te haría tanto daño.-la castaña se sorprendió al oír esas palabras.

-veo que con tu cara ye estarás preguntado ¿Cómo sabe? Bueno en todo el camino se estuvo maldiciendo y alcance a escuchar que le parecías muy hermosa.-dijo con una sonrisa.

La castaña con lentes no pudo creer eso, pero ahora todo a su alrededor no le importaba solo quería salir de allí lo antes posible, recordó que traía comida así que cuando le quitara la mordaza iba a gritar por ayuda al menos eso era correcto para ella.

Isabel se le acercó y le quito la mordaza, esta se alejó un poco.

-¡aaaaaaaaaahhh!- grito Hanji con la esperanza de que alguien la ayudara.- ¡ayuda, socorro, ayúdenme!-grito con voz chillona y ahogada. Dejo de gritar cuando sintió un golpe en su cara.

Miro al frente y encontró unos ojos penetrantes y grises que lastimosamente concia.

-Le-e-Levi.-dijo muy nerviosa con el golpe que le acaba de dar

Este le coge de la cabellera suelta jalándola- que crees que haces.-y le propina el último golpe. Hanji lo sintió tan duro que comenzó a llorar.

-porque me pegas.-dijo llorando

-por desobediente, necesitas disciplina a golpes ¿no?-fue lo último que le dijo de frente, le agarro las mejillas y lo acerco a él y le dio un beso, Hanji apretó dientes para que no entrara su lengua pero este le mordió el labio y comenzó a lamber la parte herida, al terminar con su boca alzo la cabeza y sonrió triunfante y después se fue.

La castaña comenzó a llorar con palabras ahogadas aunque no profundizo el beso se sintió incomoda al saber que fue lo más cercano a su primer beso.

-uff, eso fue duro.-dijo Isabel tocándole en la parte golpeada. Hanji se había olvidado que estaba ahí, aunque fueron tres minutos la olvido.- no te preocupes, él te hubiera pegado más fuerte.-dijo y Hanji se preocupó más.

Isabel le quito las esposas con una llave que tenía en el pantalón, alargo la cuerda que le sostenía la pierna, la ayudo apararse y la sentó y comenzó a darle comida.

-¿qué paso con mi familia?-dijo la castaña con más lágrimas en los ojos

-enserio quieres saber.-esta vez contesto más seria que antes.

-sí.

-bueno, Levi llamo a tu padre y le dijo que estabas secuestrada y que si no le daba el dinero exacto que le dijo, te mataría y que no le daría tu cadáver. De ahí no supe más porque Levi me dio una orden.-esas palabras fueron como disparo a Hanji la cual se antero más.

-estaré aquí para siempre y sola.- susurro

-no creo que para siempre y creo que sola tampoco, yo estoy aquí.-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿tu estarás conmigo?- dijo de forma inocente, lo cual a Isabel le pareció un pesar

-claro que sí, primero por órdenes de Levi y segundo porque eres la única mujer de aquí y nunca eh tenido amigas.-dijo bajando la mirada. Hanji comprendía a la mujer aunque le pareciera extraño ya que ella también ha estado sola casi toda su media vida.

-oye, ¿tú puedes confiar en mí y yo confiar en ti?-dijo bajando la cabeza y mordiendo el pan.

-¿quieres que seamos amigas?- Hanji pego un brinco, la mujer sí que sabía de indirectas y señales de decir algo.

-eh…esto…si.-Isabel la miro un poco y esta asintió.

Después de saber que tenía una amiga en que confiar se dispuso a comer su comida, no era como que le gustaba la comida sino que no había comido desde ayer así que comió como nunca antes.

Después de esa comida, Isabel la volvió acomodar como estaba antes, saco la llave y le puso las esposas.

-¿porque lo haces?- dijo confundida si eran de confianza porque la amarraba otra vez

-como dije ordenes de Levi.-dijo esta con lastima

-ah, entiendo.-Isabel iba a seguir con su acción pero.

-tú no puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí.-dijo otra vez la castaña

-yo lo haría, pero…

-¡ah! Pero, qué?-dijo la castaña confundida

-no le puedo hacer eso a Levi…- Isabel la amordazo antes de que hablara otra vez.

No era justo para Hanji se había quedado con la duda, que significaba eso de que ''no le puedo hacer eso a Levi'', acaso tenían una especie de relación o trato, lo que sea, a cada pregunta se le hacía más sueño y esta se durmió, pero también tenía su conclusión pero no respuesta. Se había dormido con la duda. Pero no sabía que pasaría día siguiente.

.

.

**Aunque parezca extraño yo también espero Lemmon en mi fic XD **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :3**

**Review?-**


	6. ¿Libre?

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Capítulo 5: ¿libre?**

En la mañana siguiente Hanji despertó como siempre pero con más dudas. Hanji todavía se preguntaba porque Isabel confía plenamente en Rivaille, ya que él es ladrón y matón. Un ruido de disparos y golpes afuera la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Hanji estaba aterrada que le iba a pasar ahora, no tenía suficiente estar en custodia por él.

Hanji se quedó mirando la puerta y en cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió, solo se dejó ver unos policías y una mujer la cual comandaba ese grupo. Era alta 1.71 era la altura que podía ver, cabello castaño-rubio con algunas puntas plateadas y ojos azules/verdosos.

-hola, soy Ayame, vine a salvarte.- fue lo único que dijo, ya que zoe ni fue capaz de responderle. Unos soldados soltaron rápidamente las presiones que tenían indefensa a Hanji dejándola libre.

Salieron de ahí lo antes posible. Hanji pudo visualizar como peleaban a arma blanca el grupo de Levi y los demás soldados. Vio como Levi frunció más el ceño al ver que se iba con el ejército. Levi por su ira al ver que se llevaban a su ''propiedad'', armo fuego y mato al todo que se interponía hasta llegar casi al frente de ella. Pero por su inquietud de tener a Hanji en sus manos no se dio cuenta que ayame estaba con ella, la cual le dio un disparo en uno de los brazos, no lo quería matar pero tampoco quería que se acercara a Hanji. Levi solo le dio una mirada de ''vamos a ver quién se queda con Hanji'' y ayame de ''no te la llevaras enano'', pero en todas esas miradas frías y de indirectas ayame termino ganando.

Ayame se quedó con Hanji pero para la mala noticia el grupo de Levi termino escapando otra vez.

.

Hanji termino libre de él y de esas cadenas que la amarraban, se podía ver cómo le quedaron marcas rojas de tanto nudo y aprieto en sus muñecas. Ella y el ejército iban en barco en N.Y no tan lujoso ni tan pobre como lo era la ciudad. Hanji se sentía con un muy mal presentimiento y se preguntaba así misma ¿estoy libre? Se hacia esa pregunta cada vez que dudaba de su libertad. Era todo eso en ese momento hasta que vino ayame, ya que ella la veía un poco confundida y con preguntas.

-¿te pasa algo?-dijo está acercándose a ella

-mm, es que solo me pregunto si en realidad estoy libre.-dijo con mirada baja y triste.

-yo no lose, la única que sabes eres tú.-dijo pero confundiendo a Hanji.

-como que no sabes tú fuiste la que me rescataste, estoy libre ¿no?

-no, la verdadera pregunta aquí es si ¿si te sientes libre?-dijo sentando al lado de ella.

-la verdad, no, jamás eh hecho lo que eh querido en verdad, aunque.-paro un segundo al recordar cuando estaba con Isabel, era libre con ella al hablar de todo lo que había deseado, una especie de desahogamiento con ella.-puedo conseguir libertad con otra persona.

-entiendo, así que eres libre con ese bandido.-dijo haciendo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡que!, ¡no! Solo es que su compañera es la que me comprende.-dijo volteando la mirada hacia ayame.

-yo te comprendo.

-ah?, que quieres decir.-dijo zoe un poco confundida

-que yo nunca eh podido hacer lo que quería hacer hasta ahora.

-eh?-dijo entrecerrando un poco los ojos

-yo siempre quise ayudar a las personas por medio del ejército, pero mi padre me obligaba hacer lo que él quería, hasta que escape de mi casa, me embarque en el ejército y ahora te estoy ayudando.

-y eres un poco rebelde para ser una soldado de alto mando.-dijo mirando sus puntas plateadas

-una mujer lucha por lo que quiere y no por lo que le conviene.

Dejaron de platicar cuando de nuevo se escuchaban disparos, al escucharlo fueron inmediatamente a ver que sucedía y vieron otra vez a Levi y su grupo peleando otra vez. Levi al ver a Hanji al fondo, corrió rápidamente hacia ella, nadie transitaba en esa zona así que lo apunto rápidamente hacia la cabeza de ayame con una mirada más que fría y ceño fruncido dejando ver esos resplandecientes ojos grises.

Ayame no hizo más que ver cómo le apuntaban el arma y se puso a pensar lo que le dijo Hanji hace unos minutos y después cerro los ojos para darle una respuesta y que no le disparara. Hasta que lo obtuvo.

-con el alto mando que me da el gobierno, te dejo en tus manos a Hanji Smith zoe.-solo dijo eso y Levi se dejó ver con cara de sorprendido y Hanji impactada por la respuesta de la comandante que al ver la lucha paro a todos los soldados que dejar de pelear.

Levi al ver que se fue ella se acercó a Hanji, la cual al ver que se acercaba retrocedió.

-sabes me dicen el hombre más fuerte del país por mis asesinatos.-dijo con mirada fría

- yo diría, el enano más verde del país.- dijo sin pensar, Levi ante el comentario se le reflejo una vena brotada en su frente y este rápidamente la comenzó a ahorcar.

-cuando despiertes tendrás tu castigo.-dijo y después hizo una sonrisa malvada y pasándose la lengua en esos delgados labios. la castaña se agito más al saber cuál va a ser su ''castigo''

-n-no…- no pudo decir más, por el aire que le faltaba, sus pulmones le quemaban haciendo que perdiera oxígeno y desmayara. Levi la cargo desde sus piernas hasta su espalda contemplando esa cara que ahora amaba.

Al rato aparece Isabel.

-vámonos estoy ya termino aquí, dile a farlan.-dijo Levi ordenado

- lo siento Levi, farlan murió.-dijo con pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Levi solo hizo un ''tch'' como odiaba las muertes sobre todo si era alguien que estaba a su lado y como compañero muy cercano. Su propiedad valía mucho sobre todo lo que tenía que sacrificar por una mujer que ahora solo le gustaba y que muy pronto sería más que eso.

.

.

**Sarah este capítulo va para ti :3 y todavía no eh pensado en tu prologo :c**

**Lo de Hanji Smith zoe, es que a Hanji en esta historia solo le gustaba ser llamada por su segundo apellido.**

**Hasta el próximo cap. :D**

**Review?-**


	7. Me gusta

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isayame.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Capítulo 6: me gusta**

Estaba Levi en una casa lejos de la ciudad, la segunda opción si la policía lo seguía y descubrieran donde estaba. Este veía esa cara con mejillas rosas y piel morena, pestañas largas, cejas bien delineadas y una boca muy tentadora para Levi, también tenía una taza de café así sería más relajante verla. Vio como la castaña abría los ojos lentos y confusos, frunció el ceño ya que la luz le molestaba y le daba a los ojos.

-ahh, ¿dónde estoy?-dijo esta casi con un grito

-… donde no nos encuentren.-dijo mirando a la ventana y tomando un sorbo de café. Hanji abrió los ojos y recordó todo lo que había pasado esa noche y sobre todo lo del ''castigo''.

-ve a tomar un baño.-dijo haciendo que la castaña se tensara.

-si señor.-dijo y se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño evitando a Levi.

-por cooperar no te hare daño, ni te daré tu dosis de disciplina por hasta ahora.-dijo, Hanji trago duro como que ''ahora''.

Hanji solo se bañó, lo hizo lento. Por dos razones: uno- quería relajarse y dos- Levi está afuera. Lamentablemente para Hanji se le acabo la ducha y salió con una toalla que le cubría medio pecho y muslos. Se sentía un poco incomoda, pero no había más y esta salió del baño lentamente sin ''provocar'' a Levi, eso sería fatal para ella.

Levi solo la vio entrar al baño –_no debería tomarla a la fuerza-_ dijo en su mente. Tal vez era hora de madurar y no tener lo que quiere a la fuerza sino con su propio esfuerzo.-_sí, tengo que obtenerla por mí mismo.-_se dijo hasta que vio a Hanji salir del baño tímidamente con el cuerpo desnudo y esa pequeña toalla en su cuerpo, se veía muy tentador para esos arrogantes y fríos ojos.

_Mierda… autocontrol, autocontrol._

-allí está tu ropa.-dijo señalando una silla que encima tenia ropa, ignorando lo que su mente le decía: _tómala, tómala_.

-gracias.-dijo temblorosa al saber que esos ojos la veían casi desnuda

La castaña llego al sitio señalado viendo la ropa y se quedó mirando a Levi por varios minutos.

-¿qué? No te piensas vestir.-dijo mirando fijamente a la castaña.

-ehh…es que no me puedo cambiar si usted me ve.-dijo con un poco de sonrojo.

-ahg, como quieras.-se levantó de la mesa sin discusión, quería que ella fuera suya pero quería que ella se entregara a voluntad, quería que callera pidiendo más, pero la quería más que todo sentir amor por ella.

La chica de lentes vio como Levi se iba y cerraba la puerta, se preguntó ¿a qué viene esto hora? Primero me quería violar y ahora me respeta.

Se vistió con una camisa con mangas gris, unos pantalones vaqueros azul turquesa con bolsillos y unos sencillos zapatos con un pequeño tacón. Se puso sus lentes y dejo que su cabellera castaña se soltara hasta los hombros y que decir de la ropa interior, el enano no le dio ropa interior y se quedó solo con sus bragas.

-¿puedo pasar?-dijo amable? Levi

-s-s si.-dijo nerviosa.

Cuando Levi entro solo vio una hermosa mujer con cabellos que para el eran pedazos de tela sedosos y esos ojos grandes y cafeces que ahora lo volvían loco.

-estas hermosa zoe.-dijo Levi

-gracias.-dijo ella sin temor, Levi entro al cuarto y dio una señal para que ella se sentara junto a Levi en la cama.

-ehh… porque me sigue a todos lados, te perdí una vez y casi se sacan de ti dos veces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo las preguntas que le hacia su mente y curiosidad

-porque odio perder lo que amo y quiero sentir amor por ti.-esas palabras se le hicieron presentes a Hanji era lo más tierno que le han dicho en su vida, por instintos abraza a Levi olvidándose que puedo hacer lo peor.

Levi sintió ese calor llegando a él y frenéticamente beso. Por primera vez Hanji zoe le gustaba algo que no quería y Levi algo que no ha hecho mal. Ninguno de los dos se decidieron a separarse sino que profundizaron el beso, Hanji en ese momento no recordaba que estaba secuestrada y que besaba a un asesino ahora lo que sentía era deseo. Levi sentía casi lo mismo pero ya no robaba nada sino que regalaba.

Llego el momento en que Levi agarro con fuerza el trasero de Hanji haciendo que esta hiciera un pequeño gemido que le llegaron a Levi…sonido de triunfo… la apretó a él y comenzó a dejar de apretar y masajear del trasero hasta sus piernas anchas y con volumen. Hanji comenzó a tocar ese pecho que parecía tersado y esta hizo un puchero.

-¿quieres ver?-dijo Levi con sonrisa malvada

-si.-dijo Hanji

-tendrás que esperar.-dijo y en una acción le quito la camisa a Hanji no completa, sino hasta los hombros y vio por fin esos pechos con pezones rosados, Levi no tardo llevar a su boca esos preciosos montes, Hanji solo gemía al sentir mordidas y chupetones, no le daban dolor sino más placer al sentir sus dientes en sus pechos.

Emitió un gran gemido al sentir que su pezón era jalado por la mano de Levi, vaya quela hacía sentir deseo, pero lo hacía más fuerte apretándolo y jalándolos y algunas veces hasta mordiendo.

-este es tu castigo, por indisciplinada.-dijo Levi comenzando a lamber ese largo cuello para morder.

-ahh!, quisiera ahh… ser disciplinada todos los días.- dijo. Pero al sentir un mordisco de muerte en su yugular hizo un grito de dolor y se preguntaba ¿va a ver algo peor? Claro que si faltaba la penetración.

Levi mordía y lambia ese cuello y esos pechos, creía que la hora del siguiente paso, pero antes dejar la marca para que no la toquen-_ un beso francés- _pensó Levi, y confió totalmente en eso así nadie la tocaría. Este le inserto el beso más apasionante que puedo dar en ese momento su lengua domo la boca de Hanji y al salir de su boca se lambio entre los labios y le dio un chupetón en una parte muy visible para toda vista. - ¡ahhh!- gimió Hanji, esta si le dolía era demasiada profunda, trato de decirle a Levi que lo hiciera con cuidado pero el dolor no la dejaba así que trato de alejarla de cuello pero Levi era más fuerte; después de un minuto y medio dejo su cuello, y Levi sonrió como un rey al ver ese círculo morado y violeta lleno de rojo, lo que quería se hizo, vio Hanji con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver eso la cogió de su mentón y dijo- eso es un beso francés, mon amour- ante esas palabras descubrió que el azabache era francés.

Levi se le acercó para dar el siguiente paso hasta que llega Isabel abriendo la puerta de repente.

-Levi, tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo agitada Isabel. Levi se entorno realmente enojado, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-**¡NO! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!**- dijo omitiendo cada palabra y grosería de su mente.

-pero la policía está a punto de rodear el lugar.-dijo Isabel desesperada.

Levi al escuchar la palabra ''policía'' tomo a Hanji y le bajo la blusa, la noqueo otra vez y tamo en sus brazos, antes de que ella hiciera una pregunta o comentario. Estaban casi en el sótano cuando escucharon un estruendo en la puerta principal, Levi abrió una compuerta y salieron de allí lo antes posible, estaba disgustado con Isabel por haberlo interrumpido así pero también estaba agradecido por sálvalo, sino no tendría una próxima vez.

. .

. .

**Sé que algunas personitas por allí ya quieren lemmon ewe pero todavía no va a ver X3**

**Un saludo a levihanji fans :3**

**Hasta el próximo cap**

**Review? ._.**


	8. Nosotros dos

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isayame.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Capítulo 7: nosotros dos.**

Hanji iba despertando lentamente otra vez, pero esa vez era diferente no estaba atada ni nada la encerraba, era una habitación libre y un poco sucia. Subió la mirada y vio un Rivaille maniático de la limpieza y una Isabel ardua de tanta limpieza. Estaban limpiando la habitación.

-ahh, ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto un poco cansada

-debajo de la ciudad.-dijo Isabel

-¿ah? Y porque.-dijo Hanji entrecerrando los ojos

-estamos en el bajo mundo, aquí la policía no transita. Este es el último recurso. Estaremos aquí hasta buscar una salida.-dijo Levi terminando de limpiar el lugar.

Hanji al mirar esos ojos grises, recordó lo que le había hecho ayer, y puso su mano en el chupetón que tenía, era obvio que no se había desvanecido. Hanji al recordar esa placentera escena y al ver a Levi sonrió.

-todavía no acaba tu castigo.-dijo Levi con voz seductora dejando a una Isabel confundida. En cambio Hanji no pudo evitar imaginarse a Levi como una total fiera en la cama.-Isabel sal de aquí.-ordeno, Isabel salió de ahí rápidamente, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Hanji quería realmente estar con Levi. Pero no podía negar sus sentimientos, se estaba dejando llevar por la lujuria o realmente quería Levi de esa forma. Levi se acercó a ella y la comenzó a besar en el cuello. Hanji quería aclararse así que tomo una decisión.

-Levi, quiero más tiempo.-dijo alejando al pelinegro.

Levi quedo confundido y ceño fruncido, quería tenerla ya pero recordó que él tenía que ganarse su amor pero con su propio esfuerzo.-está bien.-dijo resignado no le podía decir que no a esos ojos tan bellos, así que se retiró.

Hanji quería saber dónde estaba así que volvió a la atención de Levi.

-¿puedo salir?-esas palabras se le salía tan fácil pero se le negaba tan difícil.

-claro, Isabel puede acompañarte.-esas palabras hicieron sacarle una sonrisa a Hanji.

- gracias.-lo abrazo por detrás- eres tan amable conmigo.-dijo con una sonrisa y bajo a las escaleras para encontrarse con Isabel.

-¿_amable?_-se hacia esa pregunta mentalmente.-es increíble que me esté enamorando más de ti mi zoe.-dijo y se fue por el pasillo hasta su habitación, tenía que hacer algo para no ser descubiertos, pero también vivir ilesos.

.

De las escaleras bajo una Hanji feliz y excéntrica, la misma de siempre.

-vamos, Isabel.-dijo teniéndola de una mano.

-espera…-dijo pero fue interrumpida por la chica de lentes.

-Levi me dio permiso, no te preocupes.-de ahí Isabel solo le hizo caso a la invitación y salieron echando afuera una sonrisa.

.

Hanji al salir de esa puerta vio una calle muy pobre, casa a medio construir, un gran traga luz alumbraba el lugar y personas vagando donde no tienen dónde ir. No era su gran sueño ni era perfecto pero al menos podía salir.

-no creo que sea una gran idea Hanji, entremos.-dijo Isabel al aspirar el ambiente.

-vamos, no seas aguafiestas.-dijo Hanji con una gran sonrisa

-está bien.-dijo Isabel, estaba bien en salir pero estaba muy alarmada Levi tenía más que un enemigo por allí, además de que habían violadores.

Hanji, estaba tranquila viendo al cielo, viendo esas nubes blancas y los rayos del sol apenas a medio atardecer. Iban al redor de cinco minutos que habían salido de la casa y ya se habían alejado mucho.

-Hanji, creo que ya es hora de regresar.-dijo Isabel ya bajando la total guardia.

-sí, ya deberíamos irnos.-dijo está soltando un suspiro.

-no lo creo, chica.-una voz apareció de repente.

-ahg, tú de nuevo.-dijo refiriéndose al hombre que acababa de aparecer.

-si Isabel otra vez yo.-dijo un hombre rubio, Isabel retrocedió hasta donde Hanji estaba.

-¿quién es el isa?- pregunto Hanji

-se llama Auruo brossad intento imitar a Levi, pero se llenó de odio al saber que no pudo-sé que do mirando a Hanji por lo que venía a continuación- él quiere todo lo que él tiene, en otras palabras puede matarte a ti o incluso peor.- Isabel estaba decidida a salvar a Hanji.

-están muy solas, no?- este solo dijo eso y quince hombres salieron al lugar estaban rodeando a Hanji e Isabel. Isabel no tuvo compasión y comenzó a disparar a todos y cada uno de ellos y ella y Hanji corrían mientras que Isabel disparaba hasta que llegaron a un callejón. Quedaban tres hombres e Isabel y tenía más que solo tres balas ¿Qué aria ahora?

-será tu perdición.-solo dijo eso disparo hacia arriba.

Hanji se le pareció tan estúpido, hubiera gastado esas mismas tres balas en los tres hombres, pero Isabel insistía que de todas maneras quedaría Auruo-¿porque hiciste eso?-le grito Hanji atrás –tranquila Hanji el vendrá.-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla pero ya estaban junto a la pared

Los hombres atacaron pero Isabel en movimiento rápido noqueo a dos hombres pero lamentablemente el tercero cogió un palo y la noqueo por detrás. Hanji solo podía contemplar la escena y al saber que Isabel no la iba a ayudar otra vez se quedó en intriga. El hombre la miro de arriba abajo lo cual incomodo a Hanji y se sorprendió al ver una cara de disgusto.

Auruo estaba sonriendo triunfante hasta que el hombre lo llamo y está ese acerco.

-mira, alguien la marcó.-dijo señalando su cuello

-¿Quién te lo hizo?-dijo tocándole el chupetón que le hizo Rivaille, así que si funcionaba pensaba Hanji.

Auruo al ver que no respondía le dio un golpe en la cara y le hizo la misma pregunta.

-¿Quién te lo hizo?

-yo, y creo que ya es hora de ajustar cuentas.-esa simple oración hizo que Auruo sonriera y el otro hombre se tensara.

Hanji se quedó a mirar la escena en un rincón.

Levi se acercó y esquivando un golpe de Auruo, golpeo en el estómago al chico que se podía acercar a Hanji, el golpe fue tan duro que escupió sangre y quedo tirado en el suelo. Luego fue mirar al hombre que rápidamente en una conclusión supo que esa mujer era importante para su vida así que se acercó a ella lo antes posible y saco una pistola y se lo apunto en su cabeza. Hanji estaba aterrorizada por lo que iba a pasar ¿iba a morir ahí?

-Levi.-dijo con voz ronca y nerviosa.

-no te atreverías.- dijo Levi desafiándolo con la mirada. Auruo no respondió esa mirada y le pego a Hanji con la pistola en su yugular haciendo que ese golpe la dejara inconsciente.

Hanji lo último que vio fue a Levi más enojado que nunca y al cerrar los ojos un disparo…

.

Hanji había despertado en la misma habitación. Visualizo a una pelirroja con un vendaje en su cabeza.

-ahh, estas bien.-dijo al verla y la abrazo

-sí, estamos bien gracias a Levi.-Hanji al escuchar la palabra Levi recordó lo que había pasado y dio casi en afirmación que el disparo que oyó termino en ese hombre y no dijo más nada.

-vamos donde Levi, nos debe estar esperando.-dijo Isabel cuando oyó un ruido en la puerta.-ah, ya llego…

.

-_estuvo bien en matar ese hombre.-_se dijo Levi.-_si se lo merecía desde hace un buen rato.-_no pensó más y al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Hanji y vio a Isabel en manos de un soldado apuntándole con una pistola y a Hanji en un rincón evitándolos.

Nile hizo una sonrisa al verlo en la puerta.

-escoge Levi Rivaille, en tu hermana Isabel o a Hanji zoe.-esas palabras se le hicieron como una apuñalada a Levi, confiar en la decisión correcta. En la mujer que amaba o la hermana que quería tanto.

Levi pensó con cabeza fría y en dos minutos entro a la habitación y solo dijo.

-gracias Isabel, te extrañare hermana.-Isabel solo saco una lagrima

Levi corrió en segundos y cargo a Hanji en sus hombros llevándosela, Hanji estaba en shock por la plática de Levi y Nile. Levi al llegar a la puerta vio a Nile y sus hombres.

-tú lo pediste.-Hanji rompió en llanto cuando vio a que Isabel le pegaban un tiro en la cabeza.

-¡nooo!.-grito Hanji al ver el cadáver en el suelo. Levi solo siguió su camino con Hanji hasta escapar de la policía.

-suéltame!, Levi déjame!-lloraba a mil.

Hasta que al salir de esa mugrosa ciudad, de tantos gritos y sollozos de Hanji, Levi le dice porque lo hizo y le dice lo que en realidad siente de igual forma lo dice Hanji.

. .

. .

**Pues estuve corta de ideas y no sé cómo quedo al nivel de gusto. Si, este fic está lleno de golpes en la cabeza, secuestros y huidas. (Ya me parezco a isayame matando personajes :v) ya ''pronto'' viene el lemmon total ;3**

**Hasta el próximo cap**

**Review? O.o**


	9. Amor por ti

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isayame.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Capítulo 8: Amor por ti**

Levi había soltado a Hanji en el piso y Hanji empezó la discusión.

-¡porque no nos salvaste a las dos, idiota!-le dijo Hanji a Levi con fuertes golpes en su pecho.

-tu, sabes en realidad que quiso decir Nile.-dijo deteniendo los golpes de Hanji

-ahh, quieres decir.-dijo Hanji completamente confundida

-ah, en ''escoge alguna de las dos''.-dijo explicando

-nadie pensaría en esa pregunta, solo salvar a los escogidos.-dijo Hanji con lógica

-él no es de ese tipo, si vas a escoger, escoge bien.-dijo Rivaille con una mirada fría y llena de dolor por lo que ocurrió hace unas horas.

-pero…

-pero, qué?

-pero, ella era tu hermana, porque me salvaste a mí?-Hanji decía mientras en sus mejillas caían lagrimas

-por amor a ti.-solo dijo secando las lágrimas de Hanji, Hanji a tales palabras se sonrojo.

-yo, desde que te vi con esos ojos inocentes y tiernos no pude resistirme a enamorarme de ti, no soportaba ver cómo te llevaban de mis manos y enfrente de mis ojos por eso no me rendí y ahora yo solo quiero seas mía y de nadie más.-Hanji le regalo una sonrisa.

Zoe recordaba las pocas veces que se la volvía a llevar, ahora comprendía que no lo hacía por dinero sino por amor, ahora a Hanji ya estaba convencida que tenía amor por él y él daría hasta la muerte por ella.

Levi no espero más y comenzó a lamber ese cuello largo y cremoso que tanto le gustaba y se posiciono tras de ella.

-vamos a un lugar más cómodo.-dijo Levi llevándose a Hanji.

.

Estaban una casa fuera de la cuidad, la cual era de campo. A Hanji le pareció muy hermosa ya que tenía un bosque atrás y muchas flores alrededor, aunque la casa era un poco desgastada y no rondaba personas por allí, perfecto para una primera vez.

Suspiro y mando la puerta de un golpe haciéndola pedazos.- precioso hogar.-fue lo único al entrar. Levi como todo un caballero destrozo cada una de las puerta hasta llegar a la correcta todo estaba en perfecto estado y la cama estaba bien tendida. Hanji se tiró a la cama y se sorprendió porque era muy cómoda.

Levi se le hizo muy feliz ver Hanji así. Entonces se le acerco a ella lentamente.

-esta vez no hay reglas, mon amour.-dijo acariciando cada parte de sus líneas. Levi comenzó a masajear sus pechos encima de la ropa, a Hanji se le hizo muy placentero sentir esa mano en sus pezones, la cual tiro la prenda de Hanji donde cayera. Ahora solo había un enemigo para Levi, el sostén. Intento de varias maneras quitar ese maldito sostén pero no se le hacía posible y se comenzaba a enojar. Hanji estaba riendo en lo bajo viendo a Levi totalmente desesperado así que se quitó el sostén desde abajo sin ser vista por Levi, ya que era muy orgulloso y sr derrotado por un sostén sería ridículo.

Por fin Levi podía ver esos montes, y comenzó a pasar su lengua desde abajo hacia arriba de su seno y un gemido de Hanji sentenciaba que era el momento. Levi quería sorber esos deliciosos pezones así que comenzó a morder fuertemente los dos, Hanji solo gemía. Levi comenzó a morder y chupetear más allá de sus senos e hizo las mismas acciones en todo su cuello, parte del hombro y en el mismo lugar donde la había marcado. Levi comienzo a dar besos en su abdomen plano y mando lejos esos pantalones que le estorbaban, y vio esas bragas negras, su color favorito para quitar de todos lados, como las manchas negras por todos lados.

Todo iba bien hasta que el estómago de Hanji sonó, lo cual interrumpió a Levi.

-perdón, no eh comido y tengo hambre.-esas palabras hicieron una bestia a Levi en su interior.

-tch, abajo hay comida.-dijo mirando a otro lado, esta vez creyó que iba ir más lejos pero la maldita hambre no lo dejo. Hanji apenada bajo hasta la cocina.

.

Llego a la cocina y en verdad había comida, pero era de casi dos días, pero servía, Hanji con una blusa normal se dispuso a comer lo que había preparado no era su mejor platillo pero en verdad tenía hambre. Su comida ahora era arroz con huevo frito, comió otra vez como si no hubiese un mañana.

Al terminar quedo satisfecha, ahora quería explorar, la casa era un poco grande así que recorrió cada pasillo y habitación quien se encontrara sin darse cuenta que Levi la seguía atrás.

Levi se veía feliz aún más al ver a Hanji sacando la parte buena de sus pesares y errores de hace dos años.

Hanji grito y salto de la emoción al ver una biblioteca, no era tan grande pero tenía libros suficientes para que entretenerse. Levi encontró otro vicio de Hanji. Además de terca también era amante de los libros.

-si quieres todo es tuyo.-Hanji dio un grito al oír esa voz.

-ah, Levi me asustaste.-dijo y luego dio una sonrisa radiante.-enserio, es para mí?-dijo volteando la mirada a su amor.

-por supuesto, querida.-Hanji no pensó más y cogió más de dos libros.

Los dos salieron de la biblioteca, Hanji con una pila de libros y Levi con su mirada seria de siempre.

.

Llegaron a una sala normal con un sillón en la mitad de todo, tenía estanterías, más muebles y un escritorio ordenado. Los dos se sentaron en el sillón y Hanji comenzó a leer un libro pequeño lo cual lo termino a la media hora.

Levi no soportaba más quería tenerla ya. Así que arrebato el libro que tenía en las manos Hanji y lo tiro. Hanji se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y se le acercó al cuello y le puso la mano al lado.

-lo quieres ya, verdad enano pervertido.- otra vez a Levi no le gusto un comentario de la zoe.

Así que Levi la volteo atrás y comenzó a lamber su cuello de atrás. La parte débil de Hanji era su espalda y cuello trasero. Lo iba quitar para que no le pasara la lengua ahí pero Levi tomo su muñeca haciéndole imposible el movimiento y mando su otra mano a la boca de Hanji para que no quitara su cabeza o hiciera otro comentario molesto. Esta vez nada interrumpiría a Levi así que comenzaron…

. .

. .

**Creo que comenzare a joder gente con el lemmon definitivo :B Pero mi mente me dice que en el próximo cap.**

**Perdón por no subir capitulo ayer sino que estaba desmotivada :/ y me jodio el maldito profesor con trabajos que ni siquiera reviso D: **

**Hasta el próximo cap :3**

**Review? °u°)/**


	10. Te amo

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isayame.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Capítulo 9: Te amo**

Levi todavía la tenía en frente suyo mordiendo el cuello de hanji y como no quería esperar rasgo todas las prendas de su cuerpo. Hasta llegar a ver esas bragas negras. Estaban acostados los dos en el sofá y las miradas se clavaban el uno del otro, Levi por fin ya le había quitado esas bragas y se quedó mirando la intimidad de su amada, una cueva francesa para su leviconda.

Levi acerco poco a poco su lengua hasta dar un fuerte lengüetazo lo cual hizo que hanji gimiera sonoramente fuerte. Levi a tal gemido solo hizo una sonrisa malvada. Comenzó a lamber su intimidad sin piedad, el saboreaba el jugo que salía de ella. El azabache pensó en darle más placer a ella y mordió su clítoris haciendo que hanji se retorciera, a Levi le encanto esa acción y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, lamber y morder lo que hacía cada rato. Rivaille ya iba a dejar de mover su boca pero las uñas de hanji se clavaron en su cabellera.

-no lo dejes, quiero más.-decía la chica pidiendo más.

Levi hizo una mirada de ''por fin cayo a mis pies'' y siguió como hanji lo había pedido con más profundidad y deseo. Hanji se retorcía y gemía de esa sensación. Sintió una corriente en su columna al sentir los largos dedos de Levi entrar en su vagina los enterraba más fuerte al ver a zoe arquear la espalda hasta llegar al límite y no tardo en moverlos. Era una especie de embestida pequeña. Paso tiempo y hanji dio un fuerte gemido, el sonido que aproximaba el clímax.

Rivaille lleno sus dedos de un líquido transparente y caliente lo cual llevo a su boca. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta lo sucio que era eso, pero todo de hanji le encantaba. Saborío con dulzura ese líquido.

Ya hanji estaba preparada, así que Levi se quitó todo lo que tenía dejando a ver a hanji ese marcado pecho y abdomen. Hanji se quedó viendo su entrepierna. El comía pero no parecía, ahora hanji sabía a donde iba toda esa comida. Hanji estaba sorprendida y con la boca abierta, su erección se veía a metros.

-te gusta.-dijo Levi

-me encanta.-dijo hanji sin apartar la vista de su entrepierna.

Levi no dijo más y se propuso a quitarle lo virgen. La abrazo y luego la alzo apretándole las nalgas. Hanji estaba en sus manos literalmente. Levi no lo iba hacer en un sillón incómodo y lo único que vio fue el escritorio.

Llego corriendo hasta tal escritorio mando a volar todo lo que había ahí. Apoyo a hanji y roso su erección en la intimidad de hanji haciendo que ella sintiera pequeñas cosquillas. Cogió en su mano su pene y lo siguió rosando ya casi en la entrada se detuvo.

-te dolerá.-advirtió sin mirarla.

-solo sigue, siempre nos hemos detenido en esta parte y ya no quiero esperar.-Levi no le hacía caso a las palabras pero en esta ocasión el sentimiento era mutuo.

Levi se introdujo lentamente en ella, él era muy brusco y lo sabía, pero en esta tenía que ser más precavido. Para Levi era muy lento pero para hanji era un dolor sofocante la cual hizo que salieran lágrimas en sus ojos pero que no rodaron en sus mejillas. Levi iba en la mitad y en cada paso era más estrecho, perfecto para él, cada vez era más estrecho pero un fuerte movimiento termino toda la penetración.

-¡ahhh!- hanji grito de dolor. Hanji se lanzó a rivaille arañando su espalda, al terminar pareció como si le hubiera rompido el interior.

Levi se quedó quieto varios minutos para que se acostumbrara, al terminar comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, a hanji le parecía totalmente placentero. En cada embestida hanji apretaba más las uñas en esa ancha espalda perfectamente hecha para rasguñar.

-ahh, ahh rivaille.- gemía hanji. Puta que hanji estaba provocando a Levi para dejarla sin sentar.

-ahh, Levi, ahh.- en cuanto dijo su nombre Levi se dispuso a penetrarla más y más profundo.

Levi la volteo boca abajo en el escritorio, penetrándola cada vez más rápido le dio fuertes nalgadas en el lindo trasero de hanji. La cual gemía más al sentir el dolor de esos golpes. Levi le excitaba que entre gemidos dijera su nombre, lo volvía loco.

-ahh Levi.- rivaille la volteo de nuevo al frente de el sin dejar de penetrarla y vio esos ojos cafés llenos de inocencia y su cara con un color rojo carmesí.

-esto te va a gusta.- Levi cogió las muñecas de hanji y las alejo de su cuerpo y con su otra mano cogió un seno de ella.

Comenzó a empujar fuerte y profundamente dentro de ella, aunque lo haya hecho antes esta vez era realmente doloroso y hanji al sentir el miembro de rivaille de esa forma arqueo la espalda hacia arriba. Levi masajeaba y apretaba el seno que tenía en sus manos las cual se estaba poniendo roja de tanta insensibilidad mientras que la otra se movía de arriba abajo de tanta potencia en movimientos. Hanji gritaba de tanto dolor pero aun así le encantaba la sensación, la enmarañaba de deseo esas embestidas fuertes. Los dos estaban llegando al clímax.

-ahhh Levi.-dijo hanji y Levi solo gruño los dos se habían venido juntos. Levi dejo llena a hanji de su semen y hanji dejo cubierto su miembro de su líquido.

Rivaille vio como en su intimidad salía su semen y un poco de sangre. También vio como hanji estaba a punto de romper en llanto, la abrazo.

-tranquila, ya eres mía.-lo único que dijo antes de llevarla a un lugar cómodo. Dejando el pobre escritorio mierda.

.

Levi llevo a hanji en sus manos a una habitación de al lado y el por parte de los dos se acostaron en la cama. Hanji como estaba exhausta Levi la acobijo con la frazadas.

-Levi te quiero.-dijo hanji jadeando

-yo te amo mi hermosa hanji.

Y ambos se quedaron dormidos. Porque habían tenido una noche de amor prohibido

.

.

**Por fin lemmon completo :3 sé que jodi a muchas personas esperando este capítulo XD lo iba posponer pero ya está.**

**Espero que les guste o-o**

**Hasta el próximo cap…**

**Review? -.-''**


	11. Sonrisas

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isayame.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Capítulo 10: sonrisas.**

Hanji después de lo de ayer no podía creer que se había enamorado profundamente de un asesino. Más bien estaba soñando en decir eso, aunque no iba a negar que fuera a veces muy agradable y que todavía no la hubiera matado y además de que era muy guapo la saco de pensamientos una luz que le daba a los ojos, le molestaba rotundamente eso. Y despertó de golpe.

Lo que vio fue una cuarto extremadamente limpio, además de que estaba desnuda, recordó que había soñado y después de todo no fue un solo sueño. Así que se vistió con un camisón y salió del cuarto. Al caminar por el pasillo visualizo un cuarto que estaba muy desordenado y un escritorio muy…

-¿¡que mierda hice?!-dijo la chica de gafas llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-tranquila, no es que hayamos hecho…- dijo Levi detrás de ella y se detuvo al ver el desorden y jalo la mano de Hanji hasta otra habitación que no sea esa. Mientras en su mente se decía –no, no, no.

.

Llegaron a la cocina y Hanji se soltó de la mano de Levi enojada.

-tch, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo este a tal reacción.

-mph.-refunfuño y volteo la mirada.

Levi rodo los ojos y fue un poco más amable.- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? -dijo con voz calmada.

-te acuestas conmigo y después me tratas a la fuerza.-dijo como regañando un niño de dos años.

-tch mujeres.-fue lo único que dijo.

Levi se daba la idea que si todas las mujeres eran así hasta que entendió que quería su mujer.

Levi se arrodillo y le agarro la mano a Hanji y se expresó -¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo con un poco de sonrojo ya que no había interactuado con una mujer antes así. Hanji con pocas lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos sonrió y respondió.- claro que si mi enanin.- y luego lo abrazo. A Levi otra vez no le gusto unos de sus comentarios.

Ahora pensaba una manera eficiente de un castigo en el que es bueno y que ella disfrute y duela a la vez. Por fin tuvo respuesta fue un poco tiempo de segundos pero ya lo tenía e hizo una sonrisa pícara.

-mon amour, quieres que nos bañemos ahora.-dijo Levi

Hanji sabía que Levi era muy limpio pero esta vez tenía razón al ver ese escritorio tenía la razón además de que le debía dar confianza a Levi ya que era su novio en ese momento.

-ok, vamos.- dijo sin pensar lo que Levi iba hacer con ella.

Y Levi solo se quedó triunfante por que se venía otra escena de sexo.

.

Levi y Hanji llegaron al baño era uno normal.

Hanji comenzó a quitarse el camisón mientras Levi veía como se quitaba la prenda lentamente. Hasta que vio otra vez ese cuerpo de exquisitez. Mientras que la lengua de Levi remojaba sus delgados labios. Hanji ya estaba completamente desnuda y sonrojada porque su novio la estaba mirando de manera peculiar.

Hanji entro en la ducha y le mando una señal a Levi para que la acompañara claro que a este no se tomó la molestia de quitarse la ropa lento, no, se quitó la ropa endemoniadamente quedando torso desnudo y una leviconda izada como bandera.

Este no tardo entrar a la ducha con su novia a la cual le bajaba un a gota de sudor por la frente de tal acto de Levi.

Levi sabía que la debilidad de ella era la espalda así que el agarro la cintura y abrió la canilla y toda esa agua fría callo en la espalda de Hanji la cual no tardo en gritar por el contacto.

-ahhh.- grito Hanji en casi un gemido.

Levi comenzó a mojarse por los dos quedando totalmente empapados y acorralo a Hanji en la pared del baño Hanji estaba impresionada de que lo había hecho tan rápido.

-relájate y disfruta.-dijo comenzando a lamber el cuello de ella haciéndola cerrar los ojos, seria incomodo no disfrutar del placer que le tenía guardado.

Levi le encantaba lamber ese cuello cremoso hasta morderlo pero no lo quería más ahora tenía otra cosa que atender.

Se alejó de su cuello y vio a Hanji con su cara roja, era realmente hermosa con su cabello suelto. Con sus manos posadas sus muslos la alzo a la altura de su cintura haciendo un rose de placer con su amigo hacia la señorita.

-¿te gusta?- dijo con voz ronca y sensual

-ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta.-dijo Hanji abrazando a Levi y preparando sus uñas.

Ya preparados Levi penetro a Hanji dulcemente tanto que Hanji grito.

-¡ahhh!- dijo Hanji gritando.-des…s –despacio.-dijo quejándose.

-lo siento mi amor, pero esta vez no te hare caso para nada.-Levi la acorralo en la pared y comenzó a profundizar más y más. Se dio cuenta que su estrecha y cálida vagina lo volvían loco lo cual hizo que lo hiciera rápido mucho más rápido.

-ahhh. – gemía Hanji enterrando las uñas en la fuerte espalda de su enanin.

-hay ya marcaste mi amor.-decía Levi retirando las muñecas de Hanji de su espalda ya estaba demasiado aruñado para hacerlo peor. Así que guio las muñecas de Hanji a su trasero y por eso la podía penetrar más rápido y profundo era extraño pero le encantaba.

Se quedaron ''duchando'' por muy largo tiempo.

.

Hanji estaba sentada en una silla normal a punto de tomar un café normal. Hasta que llega Levi y le tira la bebida Hanji solo hizo una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Por qué hiciste eso.- refunfuño

-porque es mejor tomar esto.-le muestra un vaso con agua.

-me estas jodiendo.-dijo Hanji rechazando la bebida de Levi.

-¡QUE TOMES!-dijo Levi gritándole a la cara. Hanji no podía creer que no llevaban 3 horas de pareja y ya discutiendo.

Hanji iba a protestar hasta que Levi se puso en forma de guardia.

-Hanji tenemos que irnos ya.-dijo dándole una orden a Hanji.

-ah?- Hanji no entendía que era lo malo.

Levi una vez más rodo los ojos y alzo a Hanji pasando por el pasillo cogió las pertenencias de los dos, Levi como era tan fuerte y habilidoso unto toda la casa de gasolina sobre todo en ese ''cuarto'' cargando a Hanji que se quejaba más y más pero Levi no le prestó atención.

Al salir Hanji visualizo a la policía y Levi hecho un fosforo lo cual encendió toda la casa y salieron de ahí lo más antes posible.

Levi bajo al suelo a Hanji.-todo estará bien mi amor.-le inserto un beso y le regalo una sonrisa únicamente reservada para Hanji.

.

.

**Lemmon para llevar? :v**

**Bueno después de días por fin actualizo:D capítulo dedicado a las pervertidas de mis compañías de levihanji fans. Pues hasta la próxima actualización. **

**Review? .**


	12. Un vistazo al pasado

**Emmm perdón por el retraso sino que me mandaron por el tubo T.T y bueno lloraba al escribir y dolía -n- y escribir comedia me hizo sentir bien (eso explica el otro fic) pero bueno aquí esta…**

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isayame.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Capítulo 11: Un vistazo al pasado **

Hanji estaba al lado de su pequeño novio está feliz pero se sentía todavía que no lo conocía bien, sabía todo lo de él, y como no va a hacer en la arrastro hasta ese momento. Pero todavía no sabía de donde era, como lego aquí y donde estaban sus padres.

-ehh, Levi…-se arrepintió de seguir hablando_ -espera Hanji, tienes que esperar a que él lo diga, tienes que esperar confianza.-___se dijo a sí misma.

-¿qué?-dijo de manera fría y sin interés.

-es que... tengo hambre.-dijo poniendo una mano en su barriga.

-¿otra vez?-dijo Levi aun frio.

-claro las personas comen.

-tch.-chasqueo Levi, a él no le gustaba que lo reprendieran y mucho menos su mujer. Pero ahora tenía la razón caía a Hanji. Él también estaba sintiendo hambre no habían comido desde que escaparon de su única salida. Ahora tenían que salir en público, aunque tenían ventaja porque solo los hombres más importantes del país tenían acceso a sus antecedentes así que tendrían ventaja.

.

Levi había llevado a Hanji a un hotel, pero él se quejó porque no era tan decente. Pero a Hanji le encantaba sobre todo la cama.

-no entiendo cómo es que saltas en una cama tan mugrosa, Hanji.-dijo Levi.

-¡ehh!- paro de saltar para ver a Levi al cual vio sorprendida y largo rato.

-¿qué? Es que tengo mierda en la cara.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-no es que… me llamaste por mi nombre.-Levi pensó fríamente en ese momento y se dio cuenta que tenía razón al estar tan sorprendida, prácticamente él es muy frio e irritado y por eso le ponía apodos como ''cuatro ojos'' ''gafas de mierda'' o ''loca'' pero ahora ya no lo hacía ya que era la mujer que amaba.

-se supone que debería hacerlo, amor.-Hanji se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra ''amor'' ni siquiera su padre le había dicho así.

A tal pensamiento Hanji recordó que estaba secuestrada y su padre la estaba buscando, pero ahora ya no quería irse a casa estaba bien con Rivaille aunque era un criminal no quería dejarlo. Así que tomaría una decisión.

-¡HANJI!-salto de su lugar, Levi la había llamado mientras que estaba pensando en el futuro.

-perdón, estaba distraída.-dijo ronca de cansancio.-mejor voy a dormir…

-no, quiero mostrarte algo.-dijo con mirada fría y penetrante.

-ah…-Hanji ya estaba en las cobijas. Levi estaba desesperado ya era casi de noche, así que no espero más y tiro a Hanji hasta la terraza del edificio mientras que Hanji otra vez se quejaba a gritos.

.

Al llegar Levi puso sus manos en los ojos de Hanji cuidadosamente debajo de los lentes, a tal acción Hanji se malpensó.

-me vas a mostrar la leviconda en la terraza, mi enanin.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-no idiota.-guio a Hanji hacia un balcón y quito sus manos levemente.

Hanji al ver ese atardecer casi llora de tanta hermosura, el sol se escondía atrás de las montañas y del pedazo de mar que cubría casi todo el ambiente eso hacía que el sol tuviera su propio reflejo y los demás era un fenómeno extraordinario, cerca del sol las nubes era naranjadas un poco más lejos eran color rojizo y un poco morado o fucsia y todo el cielo a lo demás era azul turquesa.

-Te gusta.-dijo Levi con una pequeña pero pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-tu mi amor, siempre sabes las respuestas a esas preguntas.-dijo con gran sonrisa

-me alegras mi zoe.-des pues de esas palabras Levi sentó a Hanji en unas sillas obviamente juntas para sentarse al lado.

-te amo.-dijo Levi, las únicas palabras cursis en su vida.

-te amo.-dijo Hanji creyendo que estaba cerrando conversación.

-¿Hanji por qué Isabel fue tu única amiga?-dijo serio

-y ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Isabel era tu hermana?-dijo Hanji haciendo otra pregunta entre preguntas.

Parece que la muerte de Isabel trajo duda a la relación de Hanji y Levi pero también se solucionarían problemas del pasado, también verían el pasado de cada uno haciendo que se sientan realizados y por fin estar en absoluta confianza.

. .

. .

**Creo que es más corto de lo normal, pero creo que ya era hora de actualizar, además de que me estaban acosando así que decidí a su presión social.**

**Recuerden la preguntas de preguntas que resuelven preguntas que van a preguntar (?)**

**Este capítulo lo voy a partir en dos así que habrá una segunda parte de este capítulo y es necesario que no haya lemmon porque voy a sacar a Erwin del fic y del camino de Hanji y Levi para que por fin lo hagan tranquilos -u- y después creo que si habrá lemmon :D **

**Bueno hasta el próximo capi…**

**Review? (****눈****_****눈****)**


	13. Un vistazo al pasado (parte 2)

**De verdad lo siento por no haber actualizado por mas de un mes, sino que el 2014 me odia TTWTT y mis padres ¬****¬* **

**ADVERTENCIA: me podre de lo mas cursi en este capitulo xD**

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isayame.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Capítulo 11: Un vistazo al pasado (parte 2)**

Después de todo un rato mirándose para ver quien mira, quien habla primero o que tenían que hablar en respecto o defensa. Hasta que al final los dos hicieron una mueca y decidieron hablar entre sí, no como pareja sino como personas individuales.

-¿porque no me dijiste que Isabel era tu hermana?- primero fue Hanji. Tenía derecho había echado a Isabel a la muerte por culpa de la mentira de Levi.

-…-

-ahh… no confías en mí.

-…-

Hanji ya se estaba empezando a alterar, no quería que la dejara hablando sola quería que él le diera respuestas, no le haría nada por una respuesta errónea, ya que sabía que tenía muchos problemas por vivir en la calle.-RESPONDEME.-grito en su cara.

-quería protegerte…-lo dijo de la manera más seria

-¿De qué?- dijo calmadamente mientras lo veía con desesperación quería su respuestas, quería su confianza.

-de lo mismo que te ha pasado toda tu vida…- con solo esa respuesta de Levi, Hanji cambio su rostro a una combinación de temor y de sorpresa, no podía creer que le Levi pensara que ella tenía esa clase de emoción hacia otras personas. Su mente paseaba en un pequeño estado de shock, mientras recordaba que otras personas tenían esa emoción en ella, mientras recordaba que se - eso se sentía… horrible… -susurro, eso hizo que su cara tornara a dolor.

-tal vez eso te responda por que no eh tenido más amigas, que tu mismísima hermana, Levi…-dijo cambiando un poco la expresión

-el temor…

-sí, siempre que me acercaba a una persona de mi edad o de cualquier otra, me miraban como un insecto, ya que mi padre podría hacerles lo peor si me hacían algún daño. Veras el me sobreprotegía.-Hanji soltó una risita

-**ERROR**, te sobreprotege.-dijo Levi con cara con el ceño fruncido o mirando una mierda mientras que volteaba la cabeza lentamente a Hanji, mientras que recordaba las escenas de mierda que tuvo que pasar para tener al amor de su vida al frente.

-vamos, Levi tampoco tanto.-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si lo de antes solo fuera una conversación pasajera.

Levi solo se limitó a verla con ojos más fríos, mientras titilaba su ceño fruncido, odiaba los problemas…

-mira Hanji, te lo diré de una vez, no quiero problemas.-dijo en tono de orden. Mientras que Hanji solo hacia un puchero y rodaba los ojos, mientras que deseaba que no le diera ataques de Levi cleaning mode on.-nada de nuestro pasado en la cama.-Hanji se quedó ''pasmada'' con tal indicación – quiero todo limpio en cualquier lugar que vayamos.-_bueno ya era hora de sus ataques, era de esperarse…_

-y yo quiero saber claramente porque me mentiste.-de nuevo hizo un puchero.

-te lo diré si no me lo pides como una niña mimada.-dijo Levi tratando de corregir esa expresión de la zoe.

-okkk…-dijo desanimada

-bueno, es como tu vida, si le temes a alguien por su superior tienes miedo a que otro te mate. Lo que quiero decir en eso es que si le temías a mis compañeros o a mi hermana adoptiva, me… -se detuvo.

-…- Hanji entrecerró los ojos luego lo abrió de sorpresa y tiro una carcajada al ver el pequeño sonrojo de Levi, jamás pensó que el sentimiento que tenía por ella misma sería tan grande como hacerlo sonrojar.

-me aterraría que no confiaras en mi.-completo lo que quería decir.

-sí, te amo demasiado que si no confiaras en mí, no se… sé que no eh tenido tu confianza.-volteo y bajo la mirada

-aww Levi has tenido mi confianza desde que vi que estás enamorado de mí y me hacías esa cara de idiota en frente de mi.- termino muy tranquila y calmada mientras que Levi no podía creer que ya sabía eso.-es por eso que me deje entregar a ti.-volteo hacia Levi con una gran sonrisa y con un refresco en la mano.

-entonces… tengo tu confianza Hanji.-dijo con voz suave y ronca, una voz jodidamente sexy.

-claro…-se levantó y se abrazaron.

Mientras que se abrazaban de lo más lindo sus pensamientos eran los mismos: _somos una pareja bipolar…_

.

Hanji estaba lista para salir, no había rastro de Levi además se bañó y se roció un poco de límpido para que no sospechara, le vendría mal o lo echara perder si descubre que iba salir sin decirle a donde.

Pero después de pasar por la alcoba lo demás sería perfecto hasta que el se diera cuenta de que no estaba. Pero lo que importaba ahora es que ella quería que su padre Erwin Smith la dejara en paz en su vida amorosa ya que no era más una niña.

Estaba ya en la puerta de su casa y todos la recibieron con alegría sobre todo Nanaba, ya que ella fue la cómplice de su desaparición. Hubo muchas escenas de risa y tristeza en el camino pero por fin iba a enfrentar a su padre…

…

Erwin Smith pensaba siempre con cabeza fría, que había que hacer, que sacrificio había que hacer y en la vida que hay que hacer. Pero lo que no pudo hacer fue mantener a su hija o al menos salvarla.

Un fuerte estruendo en su puerta hizo que se sacara de sus pensamientos, y se llenó de felicidad al ver a su hija parada en la puerta.

-padre, quiero hablar contigo.-dijo sin suavidad alguna en su voz.

Erwin no espero y le dio un abrazo, mientras que ya predecía que iba a decir…

-quiero ser libre… pa?-dijo aun abrazada por los brazos de Erwin

Dio un suspiro.-lo sé, tu madre te conoce perfectamente.-soltó en enganche para sentarse en su silla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Hanji sin saber nada, ya que primero venia aquí para enfrentarlo y que la dejara en paz y segundo porque mencionaba a su madre.

-bueno tu madre me dio un buen sermón para que dejara tu vida quieta ya que eres toda una mujer…- se dio vuelta para ver a Hanji totalmente sorprendida.-además yo fui quien lidero el último intento de recuperarte y vi como Rivaille te llevaba lejos para protegerte y como quemaba la casa obviamente… no es que confié en ese idiota completamente pero me parece bien que te cuide de esa manera por lo tanto…- se dio vuelta sentándose y poniendo sus manos en medio de su cara como pensando en la decisión que quería hacer.-te daré una oportunidad con él….-iba a seguir pero un fuerte grito de emoción de apodero de Hanji.

-Yahoo ~

-Hanji con una condición…

-ah.-Hanji paro y puso atención algo que fue muy raro para Erwin.

Erwin se acercó y la miro a los ojos.-que me perdones…-Hanji al notar tales palabras no hizo más que soltar una pequeña lagrima y asentirle con cariño mientras que se abrazaban.- y que tengo que hablar con él al menos en teléfono celular.-para Hanji el alma de esa escena ya estaba muerta.

.

Levi se despertó levemente viendo como el sol le entraba a su habitancion, olor a cloro y viendo que Hanji no estaba.

Levi se levantó de golpe y empezó a buscar alocadamente en todos lado y comenzó a desesperase porque no encontraba a su quería en ninguna parte y pensó: _''hoy Levi Rivaille, ha perdido lo mas importante en su vida'' _le había dolido tanto que comenzó a llorar un poco y se oía sus sollozos.

-ah, ¿Levi que haces?-Levi al oír esa voz chillona, miro a sus espaldas y claro era ella.

Se acercó a ella de manera brusca y le grito.-**ESO NO SE HACE…**que tu padre no te enseño que eso es de mala educación uhhh…

-perdón es que mi padre quiere hablar contigo, amor.-termino mostrándole un teléfono celular.

-…-

.

.

.

**Holis, perdón, sé que le prometí a alguien en especial que actualizaría le martes y que habría lemmon pero es que quiero hacerlo de manera especial y pues será el próximo capítulo :v**

**Y pues quiero saber cómo voy, para seguir más a menudo además eso me motiva :'3**

**Review? (****눈****u****눈****)**


End file.
